List of Dragon Ball handheld games
The Dragon Ball Handheld Games are 25 electronic games based on the ''Dragon Ball'' series that were released in Japan. The first two Dragon Ball handheld games were published by Epoch and are adventure games, the other 23 were published by Bandai and are fighting games. Most of them were produced in Japan, and at least three Bandai handheld games were produced in China: Dragon Ball Z: Saiya-jin no Moukou, Dragon Ball Z: Shutsugen! Ginyū Tokusentai, and Dragon Ball Z: Suupa Saiyajin Toujou. List of handheld games Epoch games *''Dragon Ball: Pilaf no Gyakushū'' (ドラゴンボール ピラフの逆襲; August 1986) – The first Dragon Ball video game. It features two game modes: an adventure mode and a shoot 'em up mode where the player controls Goku on the Flying Nimbus. *''Dragon Ball: Taiketsu Son Gokū'' (ドラゴンボール 対決孫悟空; August 1986) – Like its predecessor, the game features several game modes. Goku, Bulma, Oolong, Yamcha, Puar and Emperor Pilaf appear in this game. Bandai games King Piccolo Saga games *''Dragon Ball: Taose Piccolo Daimao'' (ドラゴンボール　たおせ！ピッコロ大魔王; July 1988) – The game takes place at the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament and features King Piccolo as the final boss. *''Dragon Ball: Kachinuke! Tenkaichi Budōkai'' (ドラゴンボール 勝抜け！天下一武道会; March 1989) – The game follows the King Piccolo Saga and the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. Vegeta Saga games *''Dragon Ball Z: Ganbare! Son Gohan'' (ドラゴンボールZ ガンバレ！孫悟飯; September 1989) – The first Dragon Ball Z video game. The player controls Gohan during the battle against Nappa and Vegeta. The object of this game is to protect Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chiatozu against Vegeta. The player also have to contend with Saibamen as well as Nappa, they defend Vegeta from the player's attacks. Eventually, the player can summon Goku, and he will fire a ki blast at Vegeta and it will restart the battle. There is no end to this game, as it just recycles each time the player gets a successful attack with Goku. The game ends if either of the player's allies get hit. *''Dragon Ball Z 2: Ikari no Kaiōken!'' (ドラゴンボールZ 怒りの界王券; May 1990) – Goku arrives to confront the Saiyans Nappa and Vegeta. The object of this game is similar to hit Vegeta 15 times. The player also has 15 hit points, so the last one to lose all their points wins. Nappa also appears to assist Vegeta, while Gohan assists the player against Vegeta. *''Dragon Ball Z: Saiya-jin no Moukou'' (ドラゴンボールZ サイヤ人の猛攻; 1990) – Produced in China, the game only features the solo battle between Gohan and Vegeta. Frieza Saga games *''Dragon Ball Z: Daikessen'' (ドラゴンボールZ ドラゴン大決戦; 1990) – A mix between a board game and a handheld game. It is a two player game where one player controls the Dragon Team and the other controls Frieza and his soldiers. *''Dragon Ball Z: Shutsugen! Ginyū Tokusentai'' (ドラゴンボールZ 出現! ギニュー特戦隊; 1990) – The player controls Gohan during battles against Captain Ginyu, Jeice and Burter on Namek. Goku comes to power Gohan up to enable the player to shoot ki blasts at a faster speed. If the player gets hit 3 times the game ends. It is the second DBZ handheld game produced in China. *''Dragon Ball Z: Kyōaku Freeza Shūrai!'' (ドラゴンボールZ 兇悪フリーザ襲来!; February 1991) – The game features the battle between Goku and Frieza in his first form. *''Dragon Ball Z: Sukautā Batoru'' (ドラゴンボールZ スカウチーバトル; March 1991) – Like its predecessor, the game features Goku's battle against Frieza in his first form. A plastic Scouter was sold with the game. *''Dragon Ball Z: Namekkusei Chō Kessen'' (ドラゴンボールZ ナメック星超決戦; 1991) – The player controls Gohan in the first few fights in the game and confronts Frieza in his second or final form. Frieza's soldiers can appear to help him. At the last part of the first level after all of Frieza's henchmen are defeated, the player then controls Goku and must successfully hit Frieza to end the level. The second level is a bit harder, in this stage the player must defeat Frieza's henchmen while dodging ki blasts from all directions. *''Dragon Ball Z: LSI Barcode Wars'' (ドラゴンボールZ LSI バーコードウオーズ; August 1991) – A mix between a board game and a handheld game with one to four players. The game contains 64 cards, 15 mini figures, and a board printed on both sides. It follows the Namek Saga. *''Dragon Ball Z: Suupa Saiyajin Toujou'' (ドラゴンボールZ 超サイヤ人登場!; October 1991) – The last DBZ handheld game produced in China, it features Super Saiyan Goku during the battle against Frieza in his final form. Suupa Saiyajin Toujou is the first game to feature Super Saiyans. Androids Saga games *''Dragon Ball Z: Taose! Garlic Jr.'' (ドラゴンボールZ 倒せ! ガーリック Jr.; 1992) – Gohan's battle against Garlic Jr. The Spice Boys. Piccolo and Yamcha provide support to Garlic Jr. and the Spice Boys. However, the player does not fight against Garlic Jr. in his Super Garlic Jr. form in this game. Every 100 points (at the start) gives the player more power/life; the more power the player has, the stronger the counterattack will be against the Spice Boys and Garlic Jr. The game doesn't have an end, it recycles after Garlic Jr. is defeated. It only ends when the player loses all health/power. *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Barcode Wars'' (August 1992) – Sequel to Dragon Ball Z: LSI Barcode Wars. The game follows the Androids Saga. *''Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu Jinzōningen'' (ドラゴンボールZ 対決人造人間; August 1992) – Super Saiyan Goku's battle against Android 16, Android 17 and Android 18. Super Saiyan Goku and The Androids both have 15 life points first one to 0 wins or loses. *''Dragon Ball Z: Saikyō Taiketsu! Cell VS Gokū'' (ドラゴンボールZ 最強対決!セルVS悟空; 1992) – Super Saiyan Goku's battle against Imperfect Cell. Gohan provides support to Goku. Super Saiyan Vegeta, Super Saiyan Future Trunks and Androids 16, 17, and 18 also appear in the game. *''Dragon Ball Z: Senritsu! Bio Soldier'' (ドラゴンボールZ 戦慄!生物戦士; 1993) – Super Saiyan Goku's battle against Perfect Cell.The player can choose to play as Perfect Cell or Super Saiyan Goku. First one to lose all their life bar wins. The player can also refill their health bars after each match. *''Dragon Ball Z: Pawā Sakuretsu Son Gohan!'' (ドラゴンボールZ パワー炸裂孫悟飯！; 1993) – Super Saiyan Gohan's battle against Perfect Cell. Cell can produce Cell Juniors to help him during the battle. * (September 1993) – A fighting game which features the Z Fighters in their Cell Games Saga appearance. A fighting game which features the Z Fighters in their Cell Games Saga appearance. The player controls Super Saiyan Gohan the game takes place during the training for the Cell Games Tournament. The player fights against Trunks (Base and Super Saiyan), Vegeta (Base and Super Saiyan), Piccolo and Krillin. This game also features a voice for Gohan when he attacks. It also features the voice of Goku (Masako Nozawa) when the player clears a stage. Like so many of the previous games, it has no end. The game ends after Gohan is hit 3 times. *Dragon Ball Z: P-1 Mini 2'' (1994) – Follows the Cell Games Saga. Player controls Super Saiyan Gohan and fights against Cell in his Perfect Form. Majin Buu Saga games * (1994) – The games follows Gohan's training in the Great Saiyaman Saga and the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. The object of the game is to dodge Super Saiyan Goten, Super Saiyan Trunks and Videl flying directly at the player. *Dragon Ball Z: Touch Panel game'' (September 1994) – Follows the Majin Buu Saga. In this game, the player controls Super Saiyan Goten and Super Saiyan Trunks. In the first part of the game, the player has to collect all of the Dragon Balls that appear on screen before Majin Buu does. After this, the player then controls both Super Saiyan Goten and Super Saiyan Trunks and the goal is to attack Majin Buu before he attacks the player. If the player gets hit 3 times the game is over. * (1995) – Features Goku's battle against Majin Buu. The player plays as Goku fighting against multiple Majin Buus that appear on screen. If the player gets hit 3 times the game is over, but if the Goten, Trunks and Gohan icons are picked up the level will be completed. The game doesn't have an ending, it just recycles until the player loses. Gallery External links *Info DB Mini Games at kamisama.com *DB Handheld Games at fullpowerdbz.com Site Navigation es:Lista de juegos portátiles Category:Lists Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Video Games